


Alter

by pugs



Category: Perfumare (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugs/pseuds/pugs
Summary: Reed knows you better than any other person in the entire world. He knows you so well that his kisses feel like he’s spoiling you, like every touch is catered just to you. What shocks you is how you’re more than happy to receive them, more than ready to add Reed to your list of vices.
Relationships: Main Character/Reed (Perfumare)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Alter

There’s not a single drop of alcohol in you, and yet the world spins.

Your senses are overwhelmed by the scent of spice, and you bask in its headiness weaving with the sweet smokiness of Reed’s kiss. And yet there is a distinct tartness that underlines his kiss.

It tastes of heartache.

When he deigns to part from your lips, it’s only for a second until he reunites with you. Again. And again. It’s clear that Reed has been wanting to kiss you for a very, very long time. He holds you so desperately, you’re almost tempted to tell him to let go just to see his reaction. But that typical urge to tease your childhood friend morphs into something else altogether, especially when you’re just as eager to kiss him in return.

Fuck, how long have you known him now? Your mind struggles to recall a time when Reed wasn’t in your life. You’ve held his hand thousands of times before, more than familiar with his touch. But the way Reed touches you now is completely new, untested. It excites you, yet puts your nerves on edge. His hand cradles the back of your neck, leaning you back to deepen the already intense force of his kiss. He holds you so tightly against his chest, you wonder if he feels you trembling too.

But of course, he does. Reed knows you better than any other person in the entire world. He knows you so well that his kisses feel like he’s spoiling you, like every touch is catered just to you. What shocks you is how you’re more than happy to receive them, more than ready to add Reed to your list of vices.

In your enthusiasm, your hands sneak under Reed’s shirt, eager to touch more of him. He gulps loudly. You thought your nerves were bad; Reed practically quakes under your fingertips as they reach up to feel the grooves of his back muscles. The confidence in which you touch him leaves him breathless. He’s normally used to your forwardness, but this is entirely new territory.

Finally, he lets go of you to peel off his shirt. The brief moment apart from him stuns you so much, you have to lean back against the paneled wall of the bedroom to keep standing. During the flurry of your kisses, you had failed to notice how both of you ended up in the dimly lit bedroom of the cabin. Shirt gone, Reed’s face flushes even more, and he bites his lip to quell his nerves. The sight of him so flustered and so willing fuels you, makes you feel wicked.

You grab him by the waistband of his pants and pull him towards you with such force, Reed has catch himself on the wall behind you. Wordlessly, you playfully run your index finger back and forth along the waistband, staring up at him in mock coyness. For once in his life, Reed is speechless, almost _bashful_ , as he takes in this new side of you. You see his Adam’s apple bob slowly as he gulps, and you want to bite it so badly. So you do.

“Ah, fuck…” he hisses in delight. It distracts him enough for you to undo his pants and slip your hand in. You have no idea where all this confidence was coming from, it’s like you stole it from him, makes you feel drunk. Reed practically hollers as your fingers take hold of him, and he fails to notice your eyes widening at how considerably thick he is. He’s already so ridiculously hard, you bite your lip to keep from chuckling. Back and forth, you shyly fan your fingertips along the underside of his cock, and he’s panting in your ear, his forehead pressed against the wall. Your name spills from his mouth over and over like a prayer.

Reed’s almost lost in it until he grabs your wrist. “Not yet, _carina_ ,” he pleads, voice straining as he nuzzles your neck.

“Then what next?” you ask, as if you don’t already know the answer.

He scoffs into your collarbone and gives you a sharp nip, making you yelp. That distinct piquant aroma intensifies.

“Do you wanna…” Reed speaks into your neck, pauses. His breathing is heavy, the warmth of it tingles on your skin.

His voice is low and weak. “…Do you wanna keep going?”

It’s clear that Reed wants to hear your approval, to be blessed by your voice. Your hands skim up his abdomen to his chest and gently push him back. Reed gravitates immediately to your lips like a magnet, but you take his chin to make him look you in the eyes.

All you can muster is a resounding “ _yes_.”

If Reed had any question as to whether you wanted this or not, want _him_ or not, it’s vanished now. He kisses you hard like he wants to devour you. It amazes you how changeable and unpredictable his kisses are. One moment it’s tender, borderline cloying, only to become fierce and biting in the blink of an eye.

And Reed’s eyes are locked on yours the entire time. You can’t bear to look away. Allure is useless when Reed complies to the silent demands your eyes make without hesitation.

He hastily starts to undress you, but he’s clumsy, fumbling as adrenaline courses through him. You giggle, the sweetest sound to his ears, and decide to relieve Reed of the torture by doing it yourself. When your breasts are free, Reed has that one particularly stupid expression on his face, mouth open in complete awe. But it gradually transforms into something else, something much hungrier as his eyes linger southward, reveling in parts of you that he’s never seen before. He pauses at your panties, and you hear him mutter something under his breath. Sadly for Reed, you’re not _that_ merciful. You leave your panties on and lean back against the wall, taunting him with a sly smirk of your own.

“Your move,” you declare, crossing your arms to stop yourself from quivering, and his mouth waters at your breasts pressed together underneath.

The immediacy in which Reed removes the rest of his clothes makes you want to tease him so badly. Snark is right at the tip of your tongue, but before you can utter a word, Reed suddenly falls to his knees before you. His fingers are already hooking underneath the band of your panties, and you’re frozen on the spot. A sharp chill runs down your spine when he swiftly pulls them down.

“I’m all in,” Reed answers, his confidence back in full force, and that signature smirk returns with a sinister vengeance. You want to smack it off his lips, but his breath between your legs glues you to the wall. He’s called your bluff, and unfortunately, your hand is as weak as your knees.

The brat doesn’t even allow you to take a readying breath before diving in. When you feel his tongue slipping in, you almost scream. Reed’s gaze on you is resolute while his tongue is searching, tasting. You slap your hand over your mouth, unable to comprehend reality. Now it’s his turn to laugh. His chuckle reverberates deep inside you, and your knees buckle.

“Hey, babe, I got you,” he croons, unceremoniously picks you up and lays you on the bed. Catching a glimpse of Reed completely nude doesn’t help your increasing anxiety. The soft sheets and pillows give some comfort, but you still feel wound up and tense.

“ _Carina_ ,” he coos. Reed admires you with a tender expression, which plays handsomely on his face. He plants tiny kisses on your thighs, massaging your hips. “Just relax.”

“Easy for y-you to say,” your voice stutters to spite you. Your previous boldness has been utterly wrecked, your face is on fire. The sudden prospect of Reed going down on you is mortifying in its unfamiliarity. You want him— _fuck, you want him so badly_ —but you’re suddenly overwhelmed by the actual logistics of it.

His laugh echoes through the room, sweet instead of mocking. Reed crawls up over you, and his smile is too bright, too earnest, with none of his usual swagger. It’s too much for you, makes your face flush even more as he gets closer, and you cover your face with your hands.

“Hey, hey,” he purrs, gently peeling back your hands from your face. You have to fight a sob in your throat at the way Reed cups your cheek and beams down at you.

“It’s just me,” he says simply as he softly traces the planes of your face with his thumb.

You can’t bear to look him in the eye. “Exactly…”

Your hand slips into his hair, a disheveled mess of curls by now, as if searching for something to anchor your anxiety. What you don’t expect is Reed leaning into your hand like a cat, melting into it, his eyes fluttering in pleasure. He rewards you with kisses and nips on the underside of your breast. You can see now that he’s just as flushed as you are.

“Don’t worry, _mia dolcezza_ ,” he whispers so sweetly that your heart aches. “I’ll be gentle.”

Your heart screams in terrified excitement. Sweet nothings continue to tumble from his mouth as he resumes his position between your legs and guides your knees apart. You’re shuddering but obey, spreading wider for him. You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel his thumbs trace you, fan you open, completely exposed to him now. There’s no way to return to a reality where he doesn’t know you like this. You’re stunned, mind racing. All you know is that you don’t want to let him go, so you sink your fingers into his hair.

He groans at your touch, but the gasp you make is much more shameful when you feel his lips press against your clit. Reed is true to his word, gentle in the way he merely brushes his lips along that sensitive spot. It’s agonizing, this patient teasing of his, maybe even worse for your nerves. He knows this, gleeful at the way you writhe underneath him. His tongue slides slowly from the top of of your clit downwards, the flat of it lilting against you in soft, torturous waves.

Involuntarily, you arch against him, hoping for just a bit more, and Reed takes his cue. He turns up the pressure, experiments with you, curious at your reactions. Your nerves melt away, and the pleasure amplifies. And you’re mesmerized, completely at his mercy. He eats you out the same way he kisses you. There’s a natural rhythm to the movements of his mouth, only to be interrupted by playful nips with his teeth. As if he’s constantly fighting for your attention, proudly reminding you of his presence. The _fucker_.

Reed lifts his head, and you gasp at the sudden emptiness.

“You have no idea how incredible this view is.”

You’re panting in response. Though you want to tell him to shut up, the absolute earnestness of Reed’s words floor you. It’s almost unbearable to look at him, but the sight of him in between your legs with that ravenous expression is just as delicious to behold.

“Maybe I should go find a camera?” he says, slightly muffled as his lips smirk into your clit, making you squirm.

You roughly yank on his hair and he groans. “You are going _nowhere_.”

Reed’s amber eyes glisten, completely enthralled with you, and he complies. His full lips enclose your clit, inhaling you. It’s a role reversal for once, and you’re melting again, only to feel like you’re dissolving when his fingers come into play. You feel blessed that Reed keeps his nails short as his fingers curl and roll inside of you. His pace is restrained but steady… The brat is taking his time. Your hips twitch and arch desperately until you finally catch up to his rhythm. The melodic ebb and flow suddenly feels exquisite, and time feels like nothing. Both of you sync together so easily, you wonder why this didn’t happen earlier.

No, you should stop that line of thinking. Nip it in the bud—

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you call out, your eyes roll back. People can say whatever they want about Reed, and trust him, they do, but his patience is legendary. It’s only now that you realize that he’d been slowly increasing the pace of his ministrations until you’re gripping his hair for dear life.

“Reed, I—” you squeal, much louder this time, which only serves to hasten his onslaught. He thinks you’re close, and fuck, he’s right. The harmony of his tongue, your hips, his fingers… Your eyes roll back and you see white.

The first orgasm he ever gives you represents Reed perfectly: erratic, intense, fleeting.

When he releases you, you feel wrecked, paralyzed. It’s his hands massaging your thighs that finally brings you back to reality.

“You…” Reed trails off, kneeling over you with a curious expression, as if he’s in shock. He traces his lips with his thumb, bites his lip, and hums as he savors your taste. Pride twinkles in his eyes, and he’s like the cat that got the cream. Sweet, unknowable words spill from his mouth that you can’t hear, as your ears are still buzzing.

You feel the air returning to your lungs and cover your face with your hands. Out of embarrassment? Relief? You’re not even sure, but you know you’re grateful to him for letting you have a moment to breathe. When you’re conscious enough, you brave a look at him, only for your eyes to land on his crystal clear eagerness for you. Your eyes widen, and you bite your knuckle. Reed chuckles deeply, then leans over to plant a brief kiss on your shoulder.

“Hold that thought, babe.” Reed leaves the bed, and your body immediately misses his warmth. It shocks you how quickly it’s already become addicted to it. Sinking into the bed, you relish the high he gives you. You sigh and turn to gaze at Reed. He wipes his mouth with a tissue while fumbling through the chest of drawers, making you giggle softly.

“What’s so funny?” Reed chimes, voice dripping with arrogance. “I’m a gentleman.”

“Since when?” you quip, not missing a beat. And neither does he.

“Since the day I knew I loved you.”

You nearly choke as your heart skips.

Fucking asshole. He can’t just say shit like that so casually, especially when he’s not even looking you in the eye. Suddenly, countless memories of what you thought were entirely innocent comments flood back to you. You can taste Reed’s hidden meanings behind them now, tart and bittersweet.

Reed continues his search, the sole lamp in the room bathing him in dim amber light. In your pleasant haze, you admire the hellenic grace of his muscles, shamelessly indulging in the sight of your best friend nude…

Best friend. Fuck. Can you even still call him that?

“ _Ah, meno male!_ ” grumbles Reed triumphantly.

You hear the distinct sound of foil tearing, and you bite your lip, closing your eyes. Anticipation is pulsating through your body, making you tense, like a rubber band about to snap. The nerves return threefold. From the scent of spice that nearly suffocates your senses, you know that Reed wants this more than anything. Wants _you_ more than anything. The way in which your heart weeps for his affections signals to your brain that you’ve wanted this for a long time, too.

It’s a crying shame to only realize this now after all these—

“Ah!” you yelp, startled and thrilled. Lost in your thoughts, you had missed Reed crawling back between your legs, his presence now made evidently clear by the way he presses the head of his cock against you.

“Found you,” Reed mutters, voice deep. You’re too distracted to figure out if he’s referring to your attention or something else. His eyes, dilated, are full of determination and unleashed hunger. Yet, you feel him softly trembling against you. Your name escapes his lips over and over like silk. There’s little strength behind his voice. It’s more of a plead for your acceptance. Of him, of his feelings, of his desire. As if you eagerly spreading your legs for him wasn’t validation enough, he wants the answer directly from your mouth.

“Reed…” you sigh, disappearing into the deep black pools of his eyes. The timbre in which you say his name makes him harder. Your hand reaches up to cup his cheek, then slides down to grasp his neck. Nervousness dissipates into a something else entirely. The way his skin feels like it’s glowing under your touch, the way his lips quiver as he waits for your answer… They only serve to give you power.

Your voice is heavy, there’s no way to mistake your words. 

“Reed. Fuck me.”

The way you say it, demand it, he gladly obeys. His hands hold onto your waist, and you swallow hard. Reed takes a huge, deep breath, and when he exhales, he slides into you. Your breath hitches, barely able to even gasp, your fingernails already digging into him. He had left you incredibly wet from earlier, but you weren’t truly prepared for the thickness of him.

Reed shivers, strangely quiet if not for the low groan that escapes as he enters you again. His pubic bone glides against your clit, making each thrust even more intense. The slick stretch every time already feels so delectable that you start to feel greedy. Your heels dig into his lower back, and you use all your might to roll your hips to meet his. It feels clumsy, but Reed moans his approval in incoherent phrases.

And he’s greedy too. Reed pulls out, and you whine.

“Lift your legs up, _tesoro_ ,” he whispers delicately, grinning as you comply in a daze.

Reed’s customer service is impeccable. He thoughtfully eases your ankles over his shoulders and leans in close for a surprisingly chaste kiss. His hands, marvelously warm for once, smooth down your legs, illustrating every curve to his memory until he finds your hips. Another gentle kiss, then he glides back in. He growls, his voice as deep as he is inside you now. With more leverage, you’re even more acutely aware of the width of his cock. The aftershocks of your previous orgasm only amplifies the fullness. You’re gasping, moaning, starting to get lost in it, almost unaware of the pleas you’re making for more.

For his part, Reed is intoxicated, trapped in bliss. The room is loud with both of your cries and moans. Patience running thin, Reed is completely wrecked. His tempo starts to become relentless, erratic as he lays bare his absolute passion for you. Your head is banging against the headboard, nails digging into his skin, but neither of you care. You grip his shoulders for dear life, breathing in nothing but spice and honey and whiskey and licorice and—

You cry out. You can’t take it anymore. Your head rolls back hard into the pillow as you start to scream, but the orgasm is so intense, your voice gives out completely. Waves of it crash onto you, you almost lose yourself completely to it. You’re instantly addicted to the sensation, and you whimper as it fades.

Reed meets his own end, groaning your name in between unknown expletives. Your heart swells with pride as you watch his face flushed completely red, his brows knitting together in desperation. One last forceful and slightly clumsy thrust, and he pulls out with a grunt. The room is finally quiet, save for the ragged breaths from the both of you. Gleaming with sweat, Reed hovers over you with a quizzical expression, as if he’s trying to figure out if this was all just a dream.

The way you reach up and tenderly touch his face answers that question for him.

Without a word, he leaves the bed to toss the condom. Carefully, you stretch out your legs, tight and sore from being in a folded position and free from the weight on top of you. But Reed returns immediately and flops back on top of you, not letting you go free. He melts onto you, resting his cheek in the valley of your breasts, and clings onto your sides. All his typical bravado is gone.

Reed lets out a long, dreamy sigh. “ _That_ was—”

“Uh huh,” you cut him off. But he can’t help himself.

“So you—”

“Yeah.”

“I never imagined it’d be—”

“Oh, so you’ve imagined it?”

“ _Ah, merda!_ ” Reed grumbles as he buries his face in your chest. He’s embarrassed. A delightful sight.

And you can’t help yourself either. This haze just feels too good. He hums as your fingers comb through his hair, and you whisper, “You know it’s even better when you help.”

There’s a heavy pause before you feel Reed’s lips grinning against you. He lifts his head to peer up at you, eyes full of both mischief and devotion, fingers tracing the side of your breast. “Is my babe being cheeky?”

 _His_ babe. You blush at the simple but significant change. Out of everything tonight, why is _this_ the thing makes it difficult to look him in the eye?

You feel him laugh.

 _Fucking brat_ , you say telepathically.

 _You love it,_ he responds.

_I do._

You cup his face, flushed red and precious. He stops laughing.

_Reed, I love you._

He chokes. Something glistens in the corners of his eyes, and Reed looks away, grimacing, gripping you harder.

“Fuck…” he whispers, almost a sob.

A sharp, saline flavor cuts through his scent like a knife.

“Reed?”

“Just…” he trails off. “I should have—”

“Stop.”

“But—”

“Seriously. I mean it, Reed, stop it.”

“I _know_ , gorgeous. It’s just…” He rubs his thumb along his bottom lip, glancing away in deep thought.

“What?”

“Well…” he murmurs, his thumb releases his lip, and you can see how swollen it is. You visibly gulp, and Reed smiles as he says…

“I could’ve been eating your pussy _years_ ago.”

You grab the nearest pillow and smack his stupid, handsome face with it. But he cackles.


End file.
